I'm in Love With a Fairy Tail
by Negligible1
Summary: Even though it hurts, 'cause I don't care if I lose my mind, I'm already cursed.
1. I'm Already Cursed

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**I'm in Love With a Fairy Tail.**

A young girl with shoulder length pink hair that fell partially over her right hair wandered through the festival with her brown eyes bright with wonder.

So many sounds, languages spoken too quick for her to understand the subtleties of, singing in ululating tones, going from piano to fortissimo in a matter of seconds. So many tastes, food with ingredients she had never seen before, meals as much about touch and texture as about flavour. So many sights fire burning bright and clothing so bright and intricate it made her own short red dress, which she had thought most formal as the night began, seem shabby and drab.

A man was playing a violin as some ladies danced before him and jugglers juggled flaming torches in the air, lighting the air above with flames and wafting the scent of smoke over the crowds.

She stared at it and, in her distraction, ended up walking into the leg of the man who had been walking in front of her and was now stood "Owie" she rubbed her stinging nose.

"You alright?" the man turned to make sure she was okay. He had stopped to stare at the violinist, like her, only she had walked and stared.

"Yeah, I'm fine! You okay?" there was no reason she could see for his sudden, instantaneous, stop.

"I'm good" he said, staring over at the violinist again, but his eyes weren't focused on him, they were else, misted over, lost in something behind his eyes "…just thinking."

"Hmm?" she tilted her head.

"Haha" he chuckled at her cutesy act "Nothing that'd interest you, I'm sure."

"How do you know?" she pouted, puffing one cheek up indignantly "Tell me, and then I'll tell you if I'm interested or not" she stamped her foot at the end to add more force to her statement.

The man laughed out loud "Alright, alright, I'll tell you" he shook his head, so forceful "Years ago, when I was younger, I kina liked a girl I knew…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Natsu stared at the object of his affection, it had taken him a long time to understand what he was feeling right now, at first all he knew was that his heart started beating quicker, that his whole body felt hotter, when he saw her, his tongue ended up tied in his mouth when they spoke, and he seemed to almost live only for the next moment when he was with her. But now he knew what it was._

_That girl brushed a strand of her long hair behind her ear, momentarily pausing to stare at the moon that illuminated the small grass knoll they stood upon, where Natsu had asked her to meet him, then she turned her gaze to him and offered him the most perfect smile._

"_I love you!" he said, his expression the picture of determination, his jaw set, his face brow furrowed, his eyes hopeful but unwilling to get their hopes up to high. His face was young, so very young…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But years had passed since then and Natsu was no longer that youthful young man, now a dark stubble covered his chin, his face was lined in places and his hair no longer stuck up as much but remained casually spiked. He had gone from a childish looking if cute teen to a mature and handsome man.

"Ehh? Really" the young girl smiled, her face flushed "That's so sweet… W-what did she say?" she stared up hopefully.

"Well" Natsu sighed and leaned back on the box they had relocated to "It wasn't the answer I hoped… but it wasn't a bad one either."

"Then… you two started… d-d-dating?" her face was even redder this time.

"Haha" Natsu chuckled, both at her eagerness and at her embarrassment "Yes, I suppose so, and over time… her feelings changed."

"Changed?"

"Yep" he nodded "Changed… for the better" he smiled at the girl "She was mine, and we were sweethearts, that was then, but then it's true…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Natsu looked around, this was where he had confessed to her a few weeks back, maybe a month, he frowned, how long had it been since then? It had all be a blur for him. She had accepted it, but couldn't return the sentiment as she didn't feel it, but she agreed to… d-date him, and those were pretty much her exact words along with a cute blush, and her refusal to meet his eyes._

_He had smiled so hard in that moment it felt like it would split his face, he had been so happy he actually hugged Gray when he got back to the guild, yeah he was that happy._

"_Natsu" her stern voice drew his attention to her. She was blushing now too, and wasn't looking at him either._

"_What's up?" he said with an easy grin, half a question, half a greeting._

"_N-Natsu" Natsu blinked, since when did she stutter. He nodded though, just in case she wasn't confirmation he was listening. After a while of staring away saying nothing, she met his gaze "N-Natsu" she stuttered again, but shook her head "Natsu" her voice was clear "I… I LOVE YOU!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm in love, with a fairy tale, Even though it hurts, 'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind, I'm already cursed… Is what I thought."

"It hurts?"

Natsu smiled sadly "Love always hurts, the desperation of wanting to see them, the agony of watching them with other people, even when you know nothing's going on, any attention that isn't paid to you you get jealous of. That's love, more crazy than anything else. But it started to hurt more and more… and she started getting annoyed."

The girl blinked, this wasn't going to end sadly was it? She hated sad endings "What… what happened?" she forced herself to ask.

"Every day, we started fighting, Every night, we fell in love. No one else could make me sadder, But no one else could lift me high above…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Dammit Natsu" she turned to glare at him, her hands on her hips "Do you realise how much trouble you're causing for Master? You need to stop destroying things!" she said sternly._

_Natsu growled "I was trying to protect you!" he shouted at her. She had been going on about this for ages, couldn't she just give it a rest._

"_I don't need protecting" she said simply, her voice cold._

_Natsu looked away._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Natsu" she slipped into the bed beside him._

_He remained on his side, not looking at her._

_She sighed "You're such a child sometimes."_

_Anger welled up in him, and just as he was about to turn and snap and another room would be destroyed being their arguments she continued._

"_I felt really happy you know" he froze "It's embarrassing, being told you need protecting in front of all your friends and comrades, but… but it made me feel really warm inside, really loved, you know?"_

_He turned around to look at her._

"_But you really need to stop destroying things" her face was so close to his, so very close, her body, naked and barely visible in the darkness of the room, teased him from beneath the covers. And she brought her lips to his…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was what it was like, we'd be at each other's throats, arguing, shouting, screaming, and all of that was made to seem… almost negligible, because of those few brief moments when we remembered that we were in love."

She watched him, his face sombre, his eyes soft but sad. This story… it wasn't very happy. She drew her knees up at hugged them to her chest, almost afraid of what would come next "Wha…"

"What then?" he asked, giving her a choice. 'Do you want me to continue?' is almost how she heard the question.

But she nodded.

"I don't know what I was doing, when suddenly we fell apart…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Natsu… I'm sorry" she wasn't looking at him, him, knelt before her, tears dripping from his eyes, his body wracked by shakes as he tried to refuse the inevitable truth that everyone had seen coming, everyone but them, and finally everyone but him "But I can't continue this. It's better if it ends now, before I do anything more than I regret… better for both of us…" she turned to leave "I'm sorry."_

_With that one last parting apology, she left him there, on the knoll where he had confessed, and where she had confessed too, a place now filled with the sobs of one young man as his heart was ripped from his chest by her. The worst part was she seemed genuinely sorry._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She blinked back tears. He patted her head gently, ruffling up her pink hair and offering her a soft smile.

"After that we started avoiding each other, or at least I did" he continued "We shared friends, so they were split apart as well, it was wrong of us, but we couldn't bear to be in each other's presence, so the guild was practically torn apart. It was then… that she decided to leave…"

"Leave?!"

"Yeah. She bit the bullet, she made the sacrifice, so that her friends, so that I, could continue on in happiness" he looked up at the blackened sky "'Nowadays I cannot find her, but when I do, we'll get a brand new start'… Is what I thought. I searched, endlessly, high and low and up and down and along and to the left and to the right, I looked everywhere…" he brought his gaze down.

She continued to stare up at him, her eyes still wet with tears.

"She's a Fairy Tail" _'Do Fairies exist… do they have tails… an endless adventure…' _"Yeah" he nodded in agreement with himself "Even though it hurts…" and it did hurt, it had always hurt "'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind" after all what was his mind without her and why would he need one with her "I'm already cursed" to love her, forever.

The girl looked down at the ground "Hey…" he glanced at her "Did you ever find her?"

"Of course he did."

She looked up and there _she _was, with long red hair and eyes of soft brown, her face more mature but all the more beautiful for it, there stood Erza Scarlet.

"Mom" she said slowly. Then she blinked "Mom! It was you!"

"What, you don't honestly think I could fall in love with anyone but her" Natsu patted her head, his daughters head "Right, Nova?"

* * *

You know what its like when an idea grabs you and won't let go, well I was watching an AMV (that has nothing to do with Fairy Tail) called Onis II Fairytale, it was the first time I'd heard the song but I rather like it, and then all of a sudden I had this idea flare up in my head and it kept building itself until I ended up with this. Then I had to friggen write the damn thing, just cause you've got the idea doesn't mean they go down on paper easy, and now I'm done. I have no idea how long I spent on this but it can't have been more than two hours, with the song Fairytale by Alexander Rybak playing on a continuous loop I the background, and this is what I ended up with.

Hope you enjoy it.

Toodles.


	2. Even Though It Hurts

**Even Though It Hurts.**

The girl looked down at the ground "Hey…" he glanced at her "Did you ever find her?"

"Nova, there you are" she lifted her head.

"Daddy!" the blue haired man who was her father approached.

"Where were you?" he asked, breathing heavily, he'd run over the entire festival trying to find her.

"Here, I was talking to this…" she blinked. The place where the man had sat was empty.

"Nova?" he asked.

"Nothing… C'mon let's find mom!" with a grin she sped off, leaving her father behind her.

Jellal almost cried. He loved Nova, truly and deeply, she was his daughter, no matter that she wasn't in truth, and he loved her as only a father could love a daughter, but she sure did run him ragged, and that was on a good day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm in love with a Fairy Tail, Even though it hurts, 'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind, I'm already cursed" he let out a long slow breath, staring down at the family in the crowd, _she _stood scolding Jellal for losing 'their' daughter.

Natsu smiled sadly.

* * *

I had the original ending planned from the start, this wasn't going to be a sad story, is was going to have a happy ending. Then I realised how easy a bitter end would be... and I wrote one.


End file.
